


But you never go away

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Sex Pollen, enemy to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: AU 24 hours sex pollen and all of the sudden Lex Luthor will have to work with the enemy he truly hates – Supergirl, an alternative way for Conner Kent of being born enemy to friends to lovers story – Lex x Kara
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	But you never go away

Here’s the thing about Leviathan they’ll strike no matter how much the Earth was just going to collapse and disappear before the heroes saved the multiple infinity of the universes. Leviathan has plans to trap Lex Luthor and get him to permanently not be a threat to them. Even with all the changes that happened Leviathan will always be a step forward everybody else. Gemma Cooper had an appointment to make with Lex Luthor.

* * *

Lex Luthor enjoys being the head of DEO. He can keep Supergirl under his thumbs and also be able to take over the world while fooling everyone else. But here’s something that not everyone knows about Lex. He tends to be a workaholic and always in his office at the DEO. There are rumors that DEO employees have spread about Lex, which he’s never been outside his office. In fact, Lex even has his own pull-out coach that turns into a nice bed that he can use to sleep at the DEO office. He wonders if he even has his own apartment or house in the city but while exploring the database he couldn’t find any other property. It seems that this Lex, or the one before or whoever he is now (a hero) lives and sleeps in the DEO office. It only seems fitting because he’s trying to do all the research he can do on Leviathan after-hours.

Late hours often means no one is around, even Supergirl leaves after saving the day or taking down bad guys to who knows where. Which helps Lex to research on the information that he needs to know.

Except of course, tonight is different. He didn’t expect for Leviathan to come knocking on the DEO’s doors or try to take a hostage takeover of this place.

It’s just past three o’clock in the morning when the alarm in the DEO have been rung. Lex would often ignore these sounds because he’s used to other people (Director Danvers, other employees) to take care of it.

However, when he hears gun fighting and people yelling he can’t ignore the alarm. He checks the security camera he had re-routed to his computer to see what is going on. He didn’t expect to see blonde hair brown eye five feet and five inches women coming his way down the hall laughing and countering the attack from all the DEO employees shooting at her. The thing is Lex knows this person. He doesn’t remember how he knows this person. He tries running a simulation on his computer to find out the name of this person.

Suddenly, his much locked office wasn’t as locked as Lex thought it was. The five feet and five inches women with blonde hair and brown eyes walked into his office. He wondered if she was going to shoot him or not.

“Hello, Lex,” said the lady while smirking at him. “Please enjoy this nice present from Leviathan.”

At first nothing happened, and Lex started laughing.

“I am afraid I don’t know what you hope to accomplish,” He told her.

And then he saw the green mist. He smelled it and then he had this strange sudden urge for sex.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside:

“Supergirl you're needed back at the base” said Alex.

Supergirl was midway flying back to her apartment and turned around to get back to base. “What’s the status, Alex” she asked.

“Leviathan entered into the building and started attacking everyone, and according to Brainy, one of the leaders is inside Lex’s office,” she told her.

She started flying faster to help fight off all Leviathan fighters and then check on Lex.

* * *

“This pollen will work on you for 24 hours. Don’t worry Lex, I am sure you’re going to enjoy having sex which ever person walks in this room.”

And then Supergirl entered his room.

This was just a nightmare and he almost yelled out for Supergirl to run away. He saw Supergirl in a fighting position, but then he sees her walking towards him. He decided to sit down in his chair near the computer to hopefully tame his feelings and urges. For whatever reason, this sex pollen seemed to affect Supergirl differently then him and more quickly. She came towards him and undid his pants and started to lick him and his body.

And he was hoping that no one else will know what will happen. He made his see clear walls obscured and texted Brainy to keep all DEO employees out and not be near his office. And after that he reciprocates kissing Supergirl.

* * *

Gemma Cooper was able to walk out of the DEO office and return back to base with no problems.

She told Rama Khan that step one was complete. No one would dare interrupt Leviathan’s plan.

She hoped that by Supergirl and Lex Luthor having sex with each other for the next 24 hours Leviathan can get the upper hand, and of course watching two enemies forced to be together like that will bound to cause them both to be embarrassed and not be able to work with one another in the DEO. She can’t wait to see what happens after this.


End file.
